the wolf within FICFEST
by Becki1
Summary: Lupin meets a female werewolf and has to come to terms with the fact that they're starting a family RLOC
1. A ficfest?

This fic is part of the moony's corner ficfest  
  
10 fics run alongside each other competing for reviews and thus the next chapter of the story, to find out more about the fic fest visit and take a peek in the fics section  
  
on the other hand you could e-mail me  
  
or maybe just read the other moony fics in the fest, (listed below) all can be found by looking in my profile. Thanks again and please review if you like (  
  
1:- just another brush with fate 2:- the wolf within 3:- trapped in your eyes 4:- living in the past 5:- when the moon flips 6:- cruel moon 7:- don't let the werewolf bite 8:- so just say I believe you 9:- a walk down memory lane 10:- mortal blood 


	2. 1 hmmmmm do i know you

TITLE - The wolf within. SETTING - Some time after OotP PAIRINGS - Remus/OC THEME - errr, not sure yet!  
SUMMARY - After one particular full moon, Remus awakes  
to find a young woman with him, and has to settle down to the  
idea of becoming a father.  
SPOILERS - Now hmm, of course there's spoilers so if you  
haven't read all the official books I suggest you go and  
spend time doing that before you return to the fanon.  
  
DISCLAIMER - now lets consider this, if I owned Remus  
Lupin, would I be wasting my time doing this, no, now  
understand, not mine ::sobbs:: nor is anything related to  
Harry Potter, cept a stack of books, few dolls, ornaments  
badges.. Ok you get the picture.  
  
Chapter 1 Hmmmmm.do I know you?  
  
It had been a tough night, the felling of the cold stone floor against naked flesh. Limbs that were stiff and eyes heavy. Why did the full moon always take so much out of the young werewolf? Eyelids were heavily drawn back, as the unfamiliar smells swamped the nostrils. She had no idea where she was.  
  
Glancing frantically around the stone chamber, with its scratched walls, her eyes fell on the form of a battered naked man sleeping beside her. 'not again' she thought quietly, as she survey his tired face. Looking down at her own body she could feel fresh cuts, bites, she winced as she gently pressed an open wound on her shoulder, 'that's gonna take some healing.'  
  
Remus Lupin stirred his face pressed against the usual stone floor. His mind blurry as he tried to search for memories of the night before. He could taste blood on his teeth and this worried him, but not human blood, he concluded drowsily, wolf blood, a fellow, wolf had stumbled on his den last night.  
  
Glancing up at the solid wooden door to his hide-away, he saw that the bottom half had been completely ripped away, he made a mental note to get a stronger door. He was about to pull himself upright, when a quiet voice sounded somewhere to his upper left.  
  
"hello," he quickly stumbled around, and blushed deeply at the site of a relatively young, naked woman.  
  
His mind was at a loss as to what to say, after stumbling around for a while he settled on, "Ooh, you're bleeding, let me." he trailed off as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, he swallowed hard as he surveyed the deep teeth marks. "I.. was that, I'm so sorry." Was all he could manage.  
  
"Don't worry," she said giving him a gentle smile, "happens all the time." He simply gave her a quizzical expression, "Heh, yeah! I'm errr. a very - horny - werewolf" she finished blushing deeply.  
  
Remus was taken aback by this, "Oh" was all he could manage, before realising what she was implying, "Err.did we... erm.. you know." It was now his turn to blush.  
  
"Do what a wolf in heat does? Yeah its safe to say we did." She turned away, unable to look into his intense brown eyes any longer.  
  
Remus was sat there mentally kicking himself, standing up he reached to a high shelf on the wall, and pulled down a set of blankets, handing one to her he asked, "how do you know?"  
  
She wrapped the blanket around herself trying to save some grace, "I.. just," she swallowed hard, "I can feel it, it.. hurts" Remus looked at her with sad eyes  
  
"I'm sorry" he whispered.  
  
#~#~#~#later at Remus' house#~#~#~#  
  
The young woman came down the stairs, her face was tired, but that was only to be expected, he handed her a mug full of steaming restorative draft, and smiling gently took a gulp from his own.  
  
"Thankyou" she said softly, "and, again.." she motioned to the brown robes she was wearing, Remus had indeed leant her them, but what was he supposed to do let her sit around naked?  
  
"least I could do." He said with a gentle smile, "sorry to sound rude, but I don't even know your name!" a flush crossed his cheeks at the thought of what he had been doing last night.  
  
"Christine." She smiled, "and you?"  
  
"Remus," he muttered feeling foolish.  
  
There was silence for a few minutes then, "Do you mind if I ask you.how long you've been a werewolf, only I never really get the chance to talk to another one about it before, usually the monkshood pill, causes me to run, I'm never there in the morning."  
  
Remus seemed slightly quizzical, "I was seven." He stated, "what's a monkshood pill?"  
  
Christine blushed furiously, "Erm, a form of werewolf medication." She stammered.  
  
Remus just looked blank, "I've never heard of it!"  
  
"You wouldn't have done." The colour was beginning to subside now, "It's for women, it controls the hormones during the wolf's season, stops pregnancies too." she began to seem very flustered and rambly, "I.I, miscounted my moons, and didn't take it last night." She trailed off and hung her head to the ground.  
  
Remus stopped with his mug half way to his mouth, realising the full implications of what she was saying.  
  
#~#~#~#  
  
A/N there you go, I'm not totally sure of where I'm going, but hey if you review you'll find out to, let me know what you thought. 


End file.
